Kamen Rider Shinobi!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland, the Blood Rose Killer, becomes a Kamen Rider to fight monsters called Yokai, monsters who originated in Japan in the Sengoku Era, and have been unleashed by a demonic samurai known as Kagemono


Hello, Everyone!

Nathan here, with a new story I am writing called _Kamen Rider Shinobi_, where Jacob "Richland" Woods (mine and KKSparks' OC), the son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland, the Blood Rose Killer, becomes a Kamen Rider to fight monsters called Yokai, monsters who originated in Japan in the Sengoku Era, and have been unleashed by a demonic samurai known as Kagemono

Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia and Lucy, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, I own Kagemono, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show. Mitchel Hurwitz owns Sit Down, Shut Up

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

**South Pines Park**

**Neo Earth**

It shows a 15 year old boy resembling L from _Death Note_, sleeping in bed, he had silver-white hair, and wore red and black, this was Jacob "Richland" Woods, age 15, the son of Jeffery "Jeff" Alexander Woods, or Jeff the Killer, and Lydia Richland-Woods, the Blood Rose Killer.

Just then, Jacob felt some movement under his bedsheets, and opened one eye, and saw a twelve-year-old girl with black, back length hair tied in ponytails, and wearing a red and black nightgown, this was Scarlet, Jacob's little sister.

"Hi, little sis." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Terry McGinnis from _Batman Beyond_

"Is it OK if I sleep with you, Jacob?" said Scarlet, her voice sounding like Chiyo Mihama from _Azumanga Daioh_

"Sure." said Jacob, as Scarlet snuggled with Jacob

Jeff and Lydia disappeared when Scarlet was turning 11, Jacob was 14 back then. So Benson gave both siblings work and a place to stay at South Pines Park

(OP "JAP" by Abingdon Boys School)

Instrumental Intro: It shows the helmets of Shinobi, Akuma, Kunoichi, and Paladin, and the faces of Jacob, Scarlet, Stanley and Midnight, and the Kamen Rider Shinobi logo appears.

("WHOO! WHOO!")

(**I****NSIDE OUT**** butta kire bonnou tatsu ****T****RIGGER**) It shows Jacob in his school uniform when he is attending Knobhaven High School, and his usual black and red clothes, and he is seen stitching a tear on the left leg of his sister's stuffed bunny, fixing it

(**shou mo nai P****RIDE ****nante gomi no hi ni sutete**) It shows Scarlet in her school attire, and in her normal attire, playing with friends, and then working.

(**issaigassai karu samurai I****T CRAZY**) It shows Stanley the Echidnahog with the others hanging out, and doing work.

(**nainen no kikan ga unari o ageru nda**) It shows Midnight the Hedgebat with his sibs, and they are playing together.

(**LIFE IT GOES ON**** tadareta sekai datte**) It shows Jacob holding the ShinobiCharger, and the Kagemaru sword

(**nageiteru sono mae ni**) It shows Kagemono unleashing his horde of Yokai, with the Kagune grunts on the rampage

(**kaze yo izanae michi naru hou e**) Jacob then inserts the ShinobiKey into the ShinobiCharger, and he becomes Kamen Rider Shinobi

(UNTAMED!~)

(**wakiagaru netsu to (DO NOT BE DOMINATED) kusuburu tamashii ga mune o shimetsukeru**) Shinobi then uses his Kagemaru sword to slice down multiple Kagune, as he sees Scarlet as Kamen Rider Kunoichi, Midnight as Kamen Rider Paladin, and Stanley as Kamen Rider Akuma.

(SOME WAY!~)

(**moeru hi no you ni ****THERE, I'LL FIND MY PLACE**) Shinobi changes through his Kaen, Mizu, Kaze, Tsuichi, Kage, Hyoutenka, Kaminari, Doku, and Shin Yoroi forms,

(**UNDER THE RADER, I'M REACHIN' FOR THE SKY**) Shinobi does his Shinobi Break Rider Kick as the monster explodes

(**Hagane no kiba wo toge**) It shows Kagemono, sitting at his throne, beside Bujin, Kuyogane, Mugetsu, and Mashin Susanoo

(**Umekito koe wo age**) It shows the Kagune and Yokai as they see the 4 riders

(**I'M GONNA LIVE ALL MY LIFE UNTAMED!**) Shinobi drives by on the Shinobi Hunter

("FIGHT! FIGHT!")

Chapter 1: Sanjou! Shinobi's debut!

**Location: The Sanzu River**

A boat similar to the one Master Xandred resides in from _Power Rangers Samurai, _mixed with the Destiny's Bounty from _Ninjago_ appears

It shows a figure who resembles Tengu Shredder from _TMNT_, mixed with Kitsune from _Adventure Quest Worlds_. He held a zanbato similar to the broadsword used by Roshuo from _Kamen Rider Gaim _with the handle of Demushu's longsword, which had a spade-shaped tip at the end of the handle. This was Kagemono, a demonic samurai who ruled the Sanzu River with an iron fist.

With him were his subordinates

The first subordinate looked like D from Kyoryuger mixed with Endorf. This was Bujin (Lit. "Warrior God")

The second subordinate looked like a Predator from _Predators_ mixed with a Guyver. This was Kuyogane

The 3rd subordinate looked like Deathstroke, but his mask was off, revealing Zeltrax's face. This was Mugetsu.

They desired to use the suffering of humans, Mobians and Reploids alike to make the blood-red waters of the Sanzu River flow into the surface world.

"Master!" said Kuyogane "We need more fear to make the waters of the Sanzu River rise like wildfire!"

"I am well aware of that." said Kagemono

"We need a Yokai to raise fear in the hearts of Humans, Reploids and Mobians!" said Bujin

"But which one?" said Mugetsu

"HEY! DOWN HERE!" said a voice

Kagemono saw a Yokai who was swimming in the waters of the Sanzu River, he looked like Ankh with the wings of Goldar, and the head of Seig. He was black, purple, and dark gold, he looked like a humanoid raven

"Ah..." said Kagemono, "Hello, Tengu."

Tengu climbed onto the boat, panting

"I needed a quick dip." said Tengu

Tengu knelt before Kagemono

"What is your bidding, Kagemono-sama?" said Tengu

"I want you to wreak havoc in Japan..." said Kagemono

"Yes, my lord!" said Tengu

**Location: Akibahara District**

It shows Jacob and Scarlet walking with Saint and Topaz, Shadow and Rouge's children. That's when he pressed his face against a windowpane of a store

"Oh, my gosh!" said Jacob "An Endless Waltz Wing-Zero Custom in _gold!_ Ooh! Is that an Epyon Ares?! Sweet!"

Scarlet giggled

"Jacob likes model kits..." said Scarlet "Ever since he was 11, he would often use his paycheck to buy model kits."

All of a sudden, the 4 friends heard a scream, and saw some people running from some figures.

"What the!?" said Jacob

"What are those things!?" said Scarlet

The beings in question looked like the Hitokarage from _Shuriken Sentai Ninninger_, but black and red, with the faces of Dustards. They carried katana swords in their hands

"They look like Ashigaru..." said Jacob

Topaz whimpered

"They're scary..." she said, clinging onto Saint

Jacob noticed that the monsters were wreaking havoc across the town.

"I won't let those things wreck the entire town!" said Jacob as he charged at them.

"Jacob!" said Scarlet, worried about her big brother

Jacob rushed the creatures, and fought them with his bare hands. He punched, he kicked, he chopped, and the creatures were worn out, and ran off.

"Dang, your brother's brave." said Topaz

"I guess..." said Scarlet

There is a flash of light, and Jacob noticed a belt on his waist. It looked like the Arcle when Kuuga is using his Rising Forms.

"What's this?" said Jacob, examining the belt

Jacob noticed images of monsters called Yokai, and the grunts which were named "Kagune" fill his mind, and Jacob fainted.

"Jacob!" said Scarlet

"He passed out!" said Topaz

"Let's get him back to Mr. Benson!" said Saint.

With that, the 3 friends carried Jacob back to the Park

On a treetop, Tengu witnessed the entire thing.

"One kid took out the Kagune?" he muttered "Drats..."

With that, Tengu took to the skies.

Back at South Pines Park, the gang were standing over Jacob's unconscious form

"That's the ShinobiDriver..." said Skips "It allows the user to become a warrior known as Kamen Rider Shinobi..."

"Wow..." said Scarlet.

"Those things you guys encountered were called Kagune, and they are usually controlled by a Yokai."

"Like those monsters that originated in ancient Japan?" said Topaz

"The same." said Skips

"Wow..." said Jacob as he woke up.

"Jacob, in order to stop the Yokai, you have to become Kamen Rider Shinobi." said Skips.

"I'll do it." said Jacob

"Hmmmm..." said Skips "Determination. I like that about you."

Jacob smirked.

"Come with me and Muscle Man to the garage. We wanna show you something."

With that, the 3 faced the garage, and Muscle-Man opened the door, revealing a modified Honda NM4 Vultus colored red, white and gold with a 4 point throwing star on the cowl of the bike.

"Behold," said Skips "The Shinobi Chaser!"

"Sweet!" said Jacob

"Going at 750 miles per hour, and quick enough to avoid all enemy attacks." said Muscle Man

"The Yokai you are fighting against goes by the name Tengu." said Benson.

"Alright." said Jacob.

Jacob then drove off.

Later, Tengu had siced the Kagune on some civilains.

"YES! RUN, WORTHLESS HUMANS! NOBODY CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" said Tengu

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, PUNK!" said a voice

Tengu looked to see Jacob

"You! You're the kid who defeated the Kagune!" said Tengu.

Jacob took out the ShinobiDriver, and slapped it onto his waist, before taking out an object similar to a MaDan Key from _Madan Senki RyuKenDo_ and pressed down on the front of it, making the tip fold out

"HENSHIN!" said Jacob as he inserted the key in the left slot, and turned it, causing the dome in the center to fold open in the sides, revealing a turbine with a shuriken in the center

**=KAEN YOROI!=** (Lit. "Fire Armor!")

With that, Jacob transformed into a rider.

He looked like Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Power Protector with the face of Kamen Rider Black RX Bio-Rider, his antennae were slicked back, his mouth-plate was gold, the optics were battery-charged blue, and the armor was red, orange and gold. He had a sheathed sword on his back.

"You! Y-you are-!" said Tenga

"The ninja that doesn't stay hidden!" said Shinobi "Kamen Rider...SHINOBI!"

(OST: "Blood On My Hands" by The Used)

"KAGUNE!" roared Tengu

With that, the Kagune arrived brandishing swords.

"Kagemaru!" said Shinobi as he drew his sword, the weapon looked like Grey-Fox's High Frequency Blade, the blade was bright red in color.

"KILL HIM!" said Tengu as the Kagune charged.

Shinobi zoomed forward at high speed, slashing and stabbing Kagune left and right

_'That speed...!'_ thought Tengu _'Just what kind of shinobi is this flashy!?'_

"ASTRAL SHURIKEN!" Said Shinobi as he threw miniature Midnight Shadow tires at the Kagune, they exploded upon contact

Shinobi rushed forward and slashed Tengu 6 times, even clipped his wings.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" said Tengu "I'M A YOKAI! I'M STRONG! NOBODY WILL EVER HARM OUR KIND AGAIN!"

"Now to finish you off once and for all!" said Shinobi as he turned a key in the right side

**=SEIBAI!=** (Lit. "Judgement!")

The blade of Kagemaru then caught aflame

"VIOLENT FLAME SLASH!" said Shinobi as he unleashed a flurry of high-speed slashes on Tengu, hacking the Crow Yokai to shreds.

Tengu exploded with a **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"_Yosha_(1)!" said Shinobi.

"Excuse me." piped a little girl's voice.

Shinobi saw a black furred Mobian cat

"Hi, little lady..." said Shinobi in a caring voice

"Are you a Kamen Rider?" the girl asked.

"H-_Hai_(2)." said Shinobi "I'm...Kamen Rider Shinobi."

"May I take a photo?" said the girl

"A photo of _moi_? Well, sure!" said Shinobi, and the girl placed a hand on Shinobi's back

"Smile!" said the girl as she snapped a photo

Shinobi hopped onto his motorcycle, and drove off.

"Bye-bye!" said the girl.

Back at the Sanzu River, Kagemono saw this, and boy, was he mad.

"_Nani_(3)!?" said Kagemono "A Kamen Rider!? Here, in America!? I heard the stories, but never have I imagined this!"

"_Zut alors_!" Kuyogane said in French

"It won't matter!" said Kagemono "I will stop at nothing until Kamen Rider Shinobi is destroyed, and the world is mine for the taking!"

Kagemono was so angry, he gave his subordinates a headache

Back at the park, the gang were cheering

"Well done, Jacob!" said Mordecai

"You did wonderful!" said Benson

"Good show! Jolly good show!" said Pops "A first victory like this calls for a soiree!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered

Jacob grinned, and faced his sister, Scarlet, who giggled.

Elsewhere, someone was watching Jacob. He was about 11 in age, he was a hybrid of a hedgehog and an echidna, he had crimson red fur, a crescent birthmark on his chest, shoulder long hair, and emerald green eyes. This was Stanley the Echidnahog. The son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose.

"Well done, Jacob." said Stanley, his voice making him sound like Chomper from _Land Before Time_ "But there are more Yokai to fight, and we need all the riders we can get."

On Stanley's waist was a belt similar to the Arcle, but with flaps on the sides similar to the Shogun Buckle from _Power Rangers Samurai_

When someone passed by Stanley...

In his place was a Samurai/Grasshopper themed rider with a sheathed sword on his back wearing red, orange and gold armor, Gaim's brow piece, and green optics.

(ending: "PERIOD" by Chemistry")

(it shows Shinobi riding Shinobi Hunter on a racetrack during a cloudy day)

**Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki  
Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa**

**Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteitta**  
**Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai**

**Kokoro wo tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa**  
**Keshite hodokewashinaisa**  
**Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita**  
**Kono basho de PERIOD ni**

**Shinjitsu wo yubisaki ni **

(an instrumental of JAP plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Shinobi_:

Jacob attends Knobhaven High for the first time

Jacob-"I hope I make some new friends..."

Elsewhere, the Yokai known as Kappa goes on a rampage!

Kappa-"You are nothing compared to me, pathetic humans!"

Also, a new rider arrives

?-"The elemental warlord, Kamen Rider...AKUMA!"

Can Shinobi defeat Kappa with Akuma's help?

Find out in Chapter 2: Akuma vs Kappa!

Jacob-"Let's do this!"

Japanese to English translations

1-Alright

2-Yes

3-What


End file.
